crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ringer
Me and a friend of mine went camping during the summer. Why? One, it was fun to do, and two, we do so every summer. We were looking up certain hotspots. We eventually found one called Gnir Woods. We had never EVER heard of a place like this. Had a weird name too. Gnir? Was it a typo and was supposed to be Gnier? Like... as in a name? We didn't know, and we didn't care. So we kinda shrugged it off. In fact, all we cared about was going camping! About a week later, we grabbed our stuff and went on our camping trip. When we first got there, everything seemed pretty normal, except nobody was there. It was practically barren. We had considered leaving at first, but the tour guide finally came over to us. He was thin and pale. He had also looked frightened, although the tour guide tried to play it off and tried to seem to be happy. I had a bad feeling about this, but everyone else decided to go with the tour guide. I sighed and followed them. We had got to our camping site after that fairly short tour. All of the trees were dead. Like I said before, this was in the summer. Trees aren't supposed to be dead until winter, unless they were never planted or something. Whatever, I'm not a tree expert. We set up our tents & campfire at 8:30 PM, and got to bed around 11:00 PM. I couldn't sleep. There was this... ringing sound. I started hearing it since we got to the camp site. Whatever it was, it was annoying the SHIT out of me. My friend was awake as well. Our parents weren't. We decided to go into the woods and see if we can find anything. It was eerie out there in these woods. I couldn't hear anything but the ringing noise. Which had gotten a bit louder. I checked my watch, and it was 12:46 AM. I was going to ask my friend if we can go back to out tents and rest. He was nowhere in sight. I figured he just went back by himself without telling me. As I was going back, the ringing noise got louder. It was so loud my ears were starting to bleed. In fact, it was so loud, I fell to my knees and started screaming. I couldn't even hear myself. I was going unconciouss. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a tall sillouete of a male... with bright white eyes and an inhuman smile. I woke up at 6:13 AM. That ringing was gone. The sun was shining. I was kinda happy to see the sun. I went looking for my family, and eventually, they were still there, getting ready to leave. They were terrified. They asked where I'd been. I just simply said, "I went to go find something to eat." I also asked were my friend went. They said that they could not find him. A policeman eventually showed up and said that they couldn't find him, and it was best to go home and spread the news about him missing. We agreed, and left. When we got home, I did some research on the Gnir Woods. I realized that the name was wase "Ring" backwards. Even weirder, not only do I have nightmares from the sillouete man, but I get letters at least once a day saying stuff like: "I AM GOD", "I WATCH YOU AT NIGHT", and even "THERE IS NO ESCAPE. I'M IN YOUR DREAMS." Category:Places Category:Monsters Category:Disappearances Category:Dreams/Sleep